THE FURIES
by deartragics
Summary: Andromeda Erebus decided to take matters into her own hands when it came to destroying Harry Potter, and the book that spoke of the Furies could not have related more to her cause. However, the sixteen-year-old had no idea that joining the organization her father died believing in would bring more than just pain for Potter, but a mission that Draco Malfoy was dragged along into.


**THE FURIES**

"In Greek and Roman mythology, the Furies were female spirits of justice and vengeance. They were also called the Erinyes (angry ones). **Known especially for pursuing people who had murdered family members, the Furies punished their victims by driving them mad. **Most tales mention three Furies: Alecto (**endless**), Tisiphone (**punishment**), and Megaera (**jealous rage**). Although the Furies seemed terrifying and sought vengeance, **they were not considered deliberately evil**. On the contrary, they represented justice and were seen as defenders of moral and legal order. They punished the wicked and guilty **without pity** but the good and innocent had little to fear from them. In some places, the Furies were linked with the three Graces, goddess sisters who represented **beauty**, **charm**, and **goodness**—**qualities **quite **different from** those usually associated with the Furies."

* * *

**THE QUIBBLER **

─ _The Wizarding World's Alternative Voice─_

_EXCLUSIVE!_

_"A DAUGHTER'S LOSS: ANDROMEDA EREBUS STRUCK WITH TRAGEDY AND BETRAYAL IN HER OWN HOME"_

_Andromeda Erebus, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the house of Slytherin, is a name on everyone's mind in the wake of her father's cruel demise at the __Department of Mysteries __on June 18th. Allegations of Alastiare Erebus' involvement with the Death Eaters have been in question since Harry Potter's reveal months prior that he, along with the fathers of four other boys in the house of Slytherin_—_Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, were involved in the resurrection of He Who Must Not Be Named after the Triwizard Tournament. Andromeda Erebus spoke briefly before in saying that she was unaware of her father conspiring to bring back He Who Must Not Be Named._

_"My father's life outside of how he cares for me is his own," Andromeda Erebus tells me in Hogsmeade one afternoon, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott stood close to the young witch as she spoke about the accusations, but gave no word on the issue. Andromeda continues by saying, "People are quick to believe the things that frighten them. It does not mean all that is said is the truth."_

_The truth was finally revealed during the battle of the __Department of Mysteries__, and it is something that no one is ready to believe. Not only is it confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named is back and showing no mercy to any of us, but eleven Death Eaters were sentenced to a life in Azkaban after taking act against Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Among those captured were: Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Sander Crabbe, Deacon Goyle, Eldrice Nott, Adrian Selwyn, Keelan Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Egan Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to escape after murdering Sirius Black, formerly a prisoner of Azkaban, right after Alastiare Erebus lost his life to an Unforgivable Curse administered by Black himself._

_Insiders have given word that Andromeda Erebus and her mother will be spending the summer with the Malfoy's as they both try to recover from the news of Alastiare Erebus and Lucius Malfoy's participation in a matter that has struck the hearts of everyone in the Wizarding World._

* * *

Disclaimer:

With saddening dismay, I do not own any of the material used in the creation of the movie adaption series and/or the book series, Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to the author, J.K. Rowling, and those that helped in the making of the production pertaining to the characters, plot, and history of the Wizarding World. I also do not own any of the information used above regarding The Furies. I do, however, have rights to Andromeda Erebus and any plot not directly following the books/movies. This story will be a mixture of both the books and the movies, where certain scenes might be pulled from each to help the story along.

IMPORTANT:

This story includes undiagnosed mental illnesses among adolescents. Some of these teenagers will show extreme signs of depression, anxiety, eating disorders, post-traumatic stress disorder, mention of adolescent abuse, etc.. If at any point in time you feel like you can not continue a chapter, please leave me a message and I will be happy to explain the chapter to you. Mental health and mental happiness is important. This story is not meant to glorify these mental illnesses in any way, and I will ensure that they are property represented. Awareness is important when done the right way. Love to you all.


End file.
